Archive:Team - RoJ VS Farm
A PUG-friendly way to farm Voltaic Spears in HM and is commonly called VSF. Uses a Perma Sin to pull groups to a wall, which disappears after the key groups are killed, allowing easy access to the chest for golds and a chance of getting a Voltaic Spear. Team Overlook Perma-Form Runner RoJ Cryers FS Ritualist 1HP BiP HB Monk Perma-Form Runner prof=A/E air=12 deadly=3 shadow=12+1+3of SwiftnessParadoxFormStabilityEscapeNo PainAm UnstoppableCharge/build * can be used in place of Feel No Pain. * can also be used in place of Feel No Pain for an additional heal and shadowstep if bodyblocked (although Death's Charge is sufficient). * can be used in place of "I am Unstoppable!". Equipment * All Radiant Insignias, Rune of Superior Vigor, 3 Runes of Vitae. * +20 Energy, 20% enchanting staff (for running) * +5 Energy, Zealous, 20% enchanting daggers (to maintain energy at wall and to attack Thommis to prevent him from running away) * High energy set (+15 energy/-1 regen) to switch to in case of emergencies. Usage * This team member has the hardest job. As such, there is often a shortage of A/E for VSF so you will have no problem finding a party. * The first part is simple, run to Slaver's Exile. No KD's its easy. * When you enter Slaver's Exile run around the left to a bridge where the Necro should cast BIP on you. * Run through the first group of dwarves to your left and Death's Charge to the furthest away. * Wait by the wall, trying not to agro any of the Modniir until you can recast SF again. * Cast Dwarven Stability (very helpful if you are drunk) and Dark Escape and run past the Modniir trying, if possible, to stay away from them. * Continue running round making sure you have "I am Unstoppable!" on and aren't being shot by any Marksmen with Choking Gas before casting Shadow Form (an effective way to avoid interrupts from arrows is to cast glyph + DP then take 2 steps to dodge the arrows before casting Shadow Form). * The first time you need to recast shadow form you should be able to get around the corner and therefore out of range of the people shooting you with choking gas which can interrupt and kill you instantly. * After the Re-cast run up to the wall and wait for the enemies to gather around you. * If you see Thommis run to the wall instead of you, shadow step to him attack him with zealous daggers to prevent him from running away. Body block him into the wall if possible. * If you are having trouble try looking at the video on Youtube. Just search VSF. Remember: Practice makes perfect, don't give up immediately. * Consumables are extremly helpful, i.e. Candy Apple and Candy Corn. * Video demonstration of the run to Slaver's, and through the dungeon. Runner in the video is using alcohol. 4x RoJ Cryers Caller prof=Mo/Me inspirationmagic=12 Smit=12+1+3 Dom=3MimicryEchoof Judgmentof PainWrackUral's Hammer!"Nightmareof resolve/build Basics prof=Mo/Me inspirationmagic=12 Smit=12+1+3 divi=3MimicryEchoof Judgmentof PainBattle Standard of WisdomUral's Hammer!"hexof resolve/build prof=Mo/Me inspirationmagic=12 Smit=12+1+3 divi=3MimicryEchoof Judgmentof PainVanguard Assassin SupportUral's Hammer!Hexof resolve/build prof=Mo/Me inspirationmagic=12 Smit=12+1+3 divi=3MimicryEchoof Judgmentof PainVanguard Assassin SupportUral's Hammer!Conditionof resolve/build Equipment *40/40 smiting set *Shield Sets when not casting(+60 hp and earth +10 armor mods help) *A miscellaneous staff with 20% HSR(preferably with 20% HCT) for casting unlinked attribute spells like CoP and EVAS. Usage *Chain RoJ on called targets. *Use CoP and EVAS during RoJ's downtime. *Remove conditions and hexes with Smite Condition/Hex *Use Mantra of Resolve to prevent interrupts Note * Monks can be replaced by Mesmer primaries. FS Ritualist prof=Rt/R Rest=10+1+3 Spawn=1 BeastMastery=11 WildernessSurvival=10QuicknessLightTransferof ExtinctionSoilSoulSoulof My Flesh/build Equipment *Shield Sets when not casting(+60 hp and earth +10 armor mods help) *40/40 sets for casting. *Staff for casting unlinked attribute spells. Usage *Maintain Edge of Extinction and Frozen Soil during battle. *Only cast Frozen Soil once the BiP has returned from the wall and is safely out of harm's way. Not being able to resurrect the BiP in case he dies at the beginning is a sure way to annoy your entire team. *Frozen Soil can be safely removed after all Demolishers, Pounders, Marksmen, Warders (which carry Resurrection Signet) and Dreamers (which use Resurrection Chant) are dead. *Use Rupture Soul to remove Frozen Soil if needed. *Use Consume Soul on minions and enemy spirits. Killing minions in this way is a lot safer than nuking them all at once and will allow your RoJs to focus on more important targets. 1HP BiP prof=N/E BloodMagic=9+1+3 SoulReaping=9+3 Water=12is PowerOptionalof ContemptEnchantmentMindbenderBattle Standard of WisdomFreezeof Lesser Energy/build * is useful as an optional skill. Do NOT use this while there are any Stone Summit Defenders or Modniir Priests around as it may kill you instantly. * can be used if you prefer not to use Rend Enchantments. * does absolutely NOTHING. The maximum energy regen possible is +10 which is the base +4 and +6 from BiP. Having a +7 BiP is therefore worthless. Furthermore, it can have devastating consequences if Symbiosis is ineffect due to its long duration (see Usage). * is not required since you gain energy from Soul Reaping and like Awaken the Blood it is another enchantment with a long duration. Equipment *55 armor, (i.e. Sup runes on every piece of armor, radiant insignias, and -50hp cesta) *Survivor/Vitae Armor/Weapon set to switch to for emergencies. Usage *Upon entering Verdant Cascades, switch to your survivor/vitae armor set (or remove you armor pieces) and sac yourself to death as many times as needed to get to 60% Death Penalty. Morale boosts gained while killing foes will put you back at around 45-50% before you are done. *Use a maximum of 1 enchantment only! Having more than 1 enchantment will put you way above 1 health when Symbiosis is in range! *Make sure you have at least 51% death penalty before using any enchantments with Symbiosis in range. Using even 1 enchantment at 50% DP under the effects of Symbiosis will give you 6 health! *Use BiP on the perma-form runner when it sets up for the run on the bridge. If you are experienced you can also BiP him at the wall before agro. If you are planning on doing this, make sure you have a run stance/shout/mindbender to quickly escape from harm's way. Most importantly the run stance helps to prevent the enemy from running into the wall instead of agroing neatly around the perma-sin. This greatly reduces the chance of Thommis running away and decreases run times. *Stay away from the wall spamming BiP on everyone. Stay away from all your teammates as well because Contaminators and Warders use powerful AoE spells. *After all Warders, Dreamers and Contaminators are dead you can safely approach the wall to finish off the remaining Zealots with the enchantment removal skills. *Remove the HB Monk's hexes, then other teammate's. *Use Standard of Wisdom to increase your hex removal abilities and decrease recharge times for the Ritualist. HB Monk prof=Mo/E DivineFavor=10+1 HealingPrayers=12+1+2 ProtectionPrayers=8of Lesser EnergySpiritPartyBoonGazeOptionalKissChant/build * for an additional healing skill. * to remove dangerous hexes like Arcane Conundrum. * if you are that terrible a monk. Cast it on the permasin while he is tanking Justiciar Thommis. Equipment *40/40 set for casting your healing spells. Especially effective if you are hexed with Arcane Conundrum, also helps with interrupts. *Shield Sets when not casting(+30 hp, +7 armor vs. elemental and +10 armor vs. earth damage mods help to reduce damage). Usage *Stand near the wall and use GoLe and Heal Party until the perma comes into range. *Be sure to move away from the wall out of radar range of the enemy to reduce run times significantly (This will prevent Thommis from running away to a high degree). *Continue to use Heal Party and GoLe until your team starts nuking. *As soon as the RoJs move in for the kill, cast Prot Spirit on the perma and spam heals on him continuously even if he is at 100% health. *Use Gole to reduce the energy required to cast Prot Spirit and other high energy spells such as Jamei's Gaze and Heal Party. *Use Resurrection Chant to resurrect the perma. Do NOT use Rebirth or similar skills as this will force the perma to redo the run (but he will most likely ragequit if you do). *If you do not have a hex removal on you, or yours is in recharge, call for dangerous hexes like Arcane Conundrum to be removed from you. *Use protective spirit on yourself and pressured targets if necessary. Notes * In order to prevent Thommis from running away, stay far away from the wall until Thommis reaches the perma-form runner. Thommis runs extremely slowly, so be sure to select him as a target from the beginning and wait for him to approach the wall. When Thommis and all the enemies are bunched around the assassin, it is safe to start nuking. Kill Thommis, Warders and Zealots first, then proceed to eliminate the rest of the enemies. The HB and BiP should also move away from the wall once the perma is in range. This is the most overlooked aspect of this farm and greatly reduces run times. * If Justiciar Thommis or a Demolisher runs away, make sure the entire team is standing far away from the wall and he should come back eventually. * Start in Umbral Grotto. * Its commonly refered to as VSF.